This invention relates generally to techniques for mounting a peripheral device into a computer chassis.
Computer peripherals, including media drives such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives, tape drives, floppy disk drives and the like, are commonly mounted into the chassis of a computer. Various approaches have been employed for accomplishing this.
One approach has been to use a tray. In a tray-style mounting arrangement, the peripheral device is mounted to a receptacle or frame usually having a flat bottom of some kind. The receptacle or frame is then slid into and out of the computer chassis like a tray. Examples of the tray approach appear in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,588,728; 5,557,499; 6,084,768 and 6,088,221; 6,166,901; RE35,915; and 6,061,244.
Another approach for mounting computer peripherals has been to use a bracket. In a bracket-style mounting arrangement, the peripheral device is mounted to a bracket having no bottom. The bracket may then be slid into and out of the computer chassis. Examples of the bracket approach appear in U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,278; the xe2x80x9cOctanexe2x80x9d computer system manufactured by Silicon Graphics Inc.; and the xe2x80x9cUltra 60xe2x80x9d computer system manufactured by Sun Computer Corp.
Yet another approach for mounting computer peripherals has been to use rails only. In a rails-only mounting arrangement, two separate guide rails are mounted directly to the peripheral device. The peripheral device itself is then slide into and out of the computer chassis using only the guide rails for support. Examples of this approach appear in the xe2x80x9cZ-Proxe2x80x9d workstation computer manufactured by International Business Machines, Inc.; and the xe2x80x9cProfessional Workstation 6000xe2x80x9d computer manufactured by Compaq Computer Corp.
One factor that has made peripheral mounting more difficult in recent years has been an ever-increasing demand for compactness in computer enclosures. For example, the current market for rack-mounted computers requires enclosure heights in multiples of 1.75 inches. By way of further background, 1.75 inches is a unit of height referred to in the industry as xe2x80x9c1U.xe2x80x9d In order to compete effectively, manufacturers are now struggling with the challenge of mounting two or more media drives in a vertically stacked arrangement within the confines of a 2U, or 3.5 inches high, rack-mountable enclosure. While each of the above-mentioned products has proved useful in one context or another, most of them cannot be used in low-profile environments where two or more peripheral devices must be stacked inside the confines of a 2U enclosure. And, of the mentioned products that could be used in such a low-profile environment, each seems to lack one or more important features such as cost effectiveness, ease of use, and the ability to isolate the peripheral device from mechanical shocks.
In one aspect, a computer peripheral mounting bracket according to the invention has a low profile yet still provides important features such as cost effectiveness, ease of use, and the ability to isolate a peripheral device from mechanical shocks. The bracket includes two opposing guide rail sides and a front side but has no back side. The two opposing guide rail sides are operable to engage a computer chassis to guide the bracket during insertion and removal therefrom and to support the bracket after insertion therein. Each of the two opposing guide rail sides includes an indented surface that is indented inward relative to an outside surface of the guide rail side. Each of the indented surfaces defines a recess for receiving an isolation grommet through which a computer peripheral device may be coupled to the bracket.
In further aspects: Due to its shape, the bracket may be formed from a single piece of sheet metal. A spacer rod may be engaged between the isolation grommets to help keep the bracket square when it is not populated with the computer peripheral device. The front side of the bracket may include place holders for storing mounting screws, and may also include a handle.